From a Vampire's Point Of View
by MrsSixxComaJinxxPittsPurdy'x
Summary: ONE SHOT. Set after series 3.


**Authors Note;- Never done a One Shot before. Just want to try it out and see how it goes. Please leave comments and reviews for me, and be 100% honest, please, I can take it.**

**P.s- This One Shot is from Vlad's point of view.**

I looked over to the blonde haired slayer.

There was no denying, I was attracted to her.

There was just something about her that made me smile.

"Vlad?" She said, tugging at my arm.

"Erin, hi." I stuttered.

She laughed, a small, tinkling laugh.

"Vlad, are you okay?"

I realised that I was staring into space, and quickly composed myself.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, found out that I was a breather, then a slayer. You should hate me, Vlad, why don't you?"

I stared at her. What sort of a question was that?

"I could never hate you, Erin," I said, matter of factly.

"But you should."

I took her hand in mine.

"I should, yes, but I don't. Everyone has secrets, Erin."

She squeezed my hand in response.

"Vlad, can I try something?"

I looked at her confused.

"What, Erin?"

She didn't say anything, she grabbed my hand, and placed it on her waist.

She reached onto her tip toes, and pulled me closer so that our noses were almost touching.

"This." She said, softly.

Ever so lightly, she brought her lips to mine, and then our lips met.

"Wow." Is all I can say.

"Yeah.." Erin looked at me, and blushed.

I have never seen a more sweeter sight.

"Erin, this isn't going to be easy, you know."

"What do you mean?"

I take a deep breath in, out of habit.

"Erin Noble, will you..-"

She cuts me off.

"Yes, I will, Vlad."

I stare at her, embarrassed and light headed.

"You will?"

"I will, my heart has always belonged to you, Vladimir Dracula."

If it would have been possible, my own heart would have skipped several beats.

"Vlad, I..."

"Shush, I know it's not going to be easy, Erin, I know Dad will go batty, but I want to be with you, I want to be with you, Erin Noble."

"And I, you, Vladimir Dracula."

She smiled my favourite smile, and reached up towards me.

"I'm yours, Vlad, for as long as I live, I'm yours."

She hugged me and our lips met once again.

"And I'm yours, Erin, always."

"We will be the proof that vampires and breathers can live in peace, you'll see." She says, matter of factly.

I nod in agreement, and hug her closer to me.

"We will, Erin, we will."

She laughs against my lips, our arms entwined around one another.

I break free, remembering that she has to breathe.

"We'd better tell Dad before he finds out." I grin.

"Hmm,-" She grins back.

"-You and me against the world, right?"

That makes my soul swell, even though technically that's not possible.

"You and me, Erin, you and me against the world."

"No biting?" She peeks up from her hair.

"No slaying?" I say, smiling.

We both look at each other, with a glint in our eyes.

"_No fun!_" We say, in unison.

Erin takes hold of my hand, and drags me towards the door.

"I don't want your Dad finding out yet, Vlad, our secret? It will be more fun that way."

I stare at her open mouthed.

"Erin... he's my Dad, I can't lie to him..."

"Please, Vlad, not yet."

Something tells me she has a reason, so I nod, and we loose ourselves in each others embrace once again.

"Vlad?" She asks, shyly.

I look up and gaze at her.

"Erin?" I query.

"I am sorry I lied to you, I really am, I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like you did. I was going to tell you, but then things got out of hand and I didn't know how to break it to you. When you kissed me at the Carpathian Feast, I knew I should have told you, I knew you'd be hurt, I knew Bertrand and your Dad would come after me. Then, when Bertrand found my Slayer Kit, there was no denying, I wanted the ground to swallow me up. I wished I'd been honest with you from the start. I guess I didn't tell you because..-!

She pauses for a breath.

"-because, Vladimir Dracula, I'm in love with you."

I look at her, sorrow and hope are lodged in her eyes.

"Well, I guess, then, Erin Franchesca Noble, I guess I'm in love with you too."

She gasps, a heavenly sound.

"You are?"

I laugh.

"I am, Erin, from the first time I saw you, I knew there was something special about you."

My words raise as I feel tears well up in my throat.

She laughs, and wraps her arms around me.

"Will you stay with me?" I ask, hopefully.

"Forever." She replies simply.

And so, my life begins all over again.

The Best Years to come are with my Erin, and I can't wait...

_FIN_

* * *

_Authors Note;- Don't know if this is any good, please rate and review with honesty!_


End file.
